I Love the Black Moustache
by cutipop
Summary: Aramis' girl and Count Rochefort had fallen in love with each other while the Muskehounds were in Spain, leaving Aramis and the guys puzzled, but after she moves in him, their love is balanced with annoyance. Count Rochefort/Emily
1. Chapter 1

One morning, all the Muskehounds were sitting playing games when there a knock at the door. "Open the door!" shouted Amelie but none of the guys moved. "They're knocking!" she continued. Pip patted Dogtanian to go answer it but Porthos decided that all of them should go.

"What the hell do you want?" Aramis asked.

"I'm in love." laughed Rochefort holding flowers in his hand.

Aramis' mouth opened at the Count's words. while Dogtanian eyed him hard. "Listen" he said "After all of this we were enemies, time we dueled at the cardinal's castle, I felt there was an affection. Sometimes, I dream about you and...

"Morning,my love ," Amelie ran toward the Afghan hound throwing her arms around him and forcing a kiss on his muzzle.

Amelie explained that in the Musketeers' mission to find the Blue Falcon they apparently drowned and during a wake hosted by Richelieu, Rochefort was beside her, nudging her while she mourned Aramis. When the gang returned to France she still didn't want to let Rochefort go.

"Listen, mongrel. Don't get in my life." You're not my father and I'm old enough to know what I do."

"So is it him you thought about when we were on the island, Pip?" " Dogtanian nervously asked the rodent leading him to get smacked to the floor hard . "Anyone else, mention any word of this and I throw you in the oven!" Pip yelled. Rochefort and Amelie spent the day riding on his horse across the fields and the Seine, "

Porthos blocking the door in front of her. "Let me pass, Porthos." Amelie growled.

"What's going on?" asked the rodent.

"She says she is betrothed to Rochefort and she's moving in with him." Planchett said.

"What do you mean she moving?" Pip asked. "No! We have a signed contract."

"You can shove that down your throat!" she retorted.

"That dog is our enemy, you stupid bitch!"

"That dog is more manly than any of you." Planchett stood in the doorway in front of her but she passed by pushing him.

Rochefort and Milady were plotting Cardinal Richelieu's plans outside his headquarters when Amelie arrived hugging him tightly happily to move in with him."And who is this cat?" she growled. "_Cherie_," he presented nervously, "this is Milady de Winter. She is my partner and a spy for the Cardinal."

"Well, she has to go now that I'm here."

The Afghan lift an eyebrow at her words.

"Dismiss her, disband her, or I don't know how you want me to say it."

"Why?"

"There cannot be another woman in our relationship,only me." the poodle replied pointing her hand at the seductive cat . The Count was puzzled. So far he never felt any attraction to the mysterious feline while doing their duties and now his lover assumes because she works with him, they're in love.

"Well, I never!" Milady gasped.

"Strumpet," hissed Amelie.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Rochefort was going to finish his duty while Amelie sat in his divan.

Rochefort was playing cards with his squire, Widimer, and Jussac. He complained about how Amelie was bossing him around and never got to do the Cardinal's work. "STOP! Enough!" Rochefort exclaimed.

'Well, that way you can see I'm not breathing down your neck all the time, you may."

"I'm going to the alchemist and we can talk all you like."

The next morning, she walked back crying to the hounds who were eating breakfast." He left me, he left me" she sobbed. "He said he was going to get medicine and then went to the governor to turn himself in," she said with tears in her eyes. "That bastard!" Athos exclaimed angrily. "He should not be confided with."

"I said it before but nobody listens." Pip added.

"Listen...!" the poodle sobbed.

"Pardon,pardon but what I mean is that plan with Widimer won't work"

"You really don't know why?"

Porthos shook his head.

"Because Captain Widimer is nothing but a big damn pansy!" he belted. "He puts on makeup, drenches in perfume and at night he and Rochefort fornicate, you moron!"

"Never knew that." Porthos mused .

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Rochefort slept peacefully in bed when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"I just had a bad dream" he whined.

"It was nothing." said the squire lying near Rochefort.


End file.
